The Other Granger Girl
by AerintheWhiteKnight
Summary: Hermione has a twin sister. If you read earlier, it's starting to take a different direction. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Annalee

"Annalee! Annalee come down here! Your sister has something we want you to see! Its so exciting."

Not again. It's always about her. When your twin sister is amazing, and you're only above average you get left behind. It was different when she didn't like school, when she cared about sports and gossiping about me behind my back. Then our first grade teacher switched us. You know what happens with the twins a la Parent Trap? Yeah, I was seen as the smart one and was taking my aptitude test and she took my place. When they finally realized the mistake, I had to take my test. Guess what? She beat me. By ten points. Which in my family is enough to make her a god.

"Annalee, come down here now! I am not going to wait any longer." My sister's voice screeched up the stairs. I sighed as I got up to get her to shut up.

"I'm coming. Wait a second, gosh." I get so annoyed with her. Perfect little Hermione Granger.

What is it this time? I'm the reason she's at her level anyway. Not that I get credit. I do only slightly worse than her. She gets 155 compared to my 145. The thing is, people would kill for my grades let alone hers. But, according to my mother I'm the bad child. The stupid one. Oh, well.

"Annalee, look at this letter Hermione got!" My mother was always so happy when Hermione got something. Understandably, we're only 11 years old and she's alreadygotten requests to teach summer school and accept all kinds of awards already. I get similar requests, but not nearly as many.

I grabbed the letter a little rougher than necessary, especially since its made of parchment. It looks like it could be really old. It is penned in green ink, which is odd because it seems like a formal letter. It read as follows:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. H. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Behind the letter was a list of books. Stuff like Standard Books of Spells Volume One and a wand. Are you serious? It must be another way to scam money off people. I couldn't believe it. Mother started screaming about how she just _had_ to call Dad, even though we all knew he was performing emergency oral surgery on some poor soul. _Thud_. I looked at the parchment envelope now resting by my feet. My name was printed on the front in the same green ink as Hermione's letter. Yep, definitely a scam, especially if we both got one. I decided to open it though.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. A. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

P.S.-We would never dream of scamming you, dear. We are above that.

Wow. How would they know I would think that. I reached for Hermione's letter again. Her's didn't have that message. This must have been written for me. That's…weird. Very weird. Who would know that I would think it was a scam? Something's up.

"George! Guess what our little Hermione did. No, guess. Oh, you're still in surgery, okay. Well, Hermione got accepted to a boarding school. Sounds pretty exciting and exclusive. Annalee, what is that second paper there? Just a second, George," she put her hand over the speaker, "Annalee, I asked what that second piece of paper there was. Answer me young lady." Mom started to look upset.

"Mom, she got a letter too…" Hermione had looked over my shoulder and started pouting like she always did. "I'm not special anymore. Annalee is just like me. They only accepted her because we're twins."

"Oh, 'Mione, baby, of course you are special. You're the smart one remember? Annalee was probably just a pity thing. Okay, I'm back George. Yes, Annalee got a letter too. I don't think we should let her go dear. It must be pity that Annalee has no friends at school so they're just trying to get her more friends. _But, George_, it's most important that Hermione have fun. No, I don't love Hermione more, but she's the smart one." Silence. "I guess we can let Annalee go too. We need to go shopping to get this stuff. Wands, books, pets, things like that. I can't wait!" More silence, and my mother started pouting. "Okay, you can go back to your surgery now. Sorry to bug you dear. Love you too. See you later!" and finally she hung up the phone.

"Mummy, can we go to get the supplies soon? I wanna get my pet soon. Please?" Hermione is such a whiner. Most people think she sounds bossy and usually she does, but when she's trying to weasel out of something it's anything but annoying.

"Mom, let's just get this over with. The sooner the better. Then, I can just read up on this. I'm curious." I'm so different from Hermione. Little obnoxious snot. At least I don't have those nasty buck-teeth or crazy bushy hair.

"Okay, Annalee. We're going to go as soon as we can. We wouldn't like Hermione to fall behind would we?" Mom loves her so much more than me. I can't stand it.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, my mother wrote out Hermione's resume on her acceptance letter…so typical

**I do not own any of this besides Annalee. The rest is JK Rowlings.**

Of course, my mother wrote out Hermione's resume on her acceptance letter…so typical. She didn't even think of my letter, which was even more typical. But I'd learned to forge my mother's signature in the first grade, mainly because she always forgot about me. And I mean always. She left me in a store for four hours once. Hermione wanted something in the next store over, so of course I was left behind.

The sound of my mother clearing her throat gathers my attention, and I glance up, annoyed. I already knew what was going to happen- the same thing _always _happened, and I just wanted them to leave already. "Hermione and I are going shopping for her new school. We'll be back at some point." Mom called as they walked towards the front door. She must have missed the fact we needed to buy uniforms.

I'm always left here. Even as I wander into the kitchen and search the cupboards, the thought plagues me. Why am I always left behind? What had I done as a child to deserve this from my own mother?

I grabbed a bag of pretzels left over from Halloween. You know those lame people who don't like to give out candy? Yeah. They would be my parents. Stupid dentists. We always have dozens of bags left over because people have learned to avoid my house. I walked into the living room and plopped onto my favorite chair. Getting comfortable, I grabbed my copy of _From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler_. This book is so easy to read, but so amazing at the same time. Every time I read it, I runaway with Claudia. I get away from the monotony of the obnoxious siblings. I started reading from the beginning, like I always do.

A while later- I don't know how much time had passed- the front door opened. I froze in my seat, wondering if it was Hermione and my mother. But my anxiety was lain to rest as I heard a voice I'd longed to hear all day speak.

"Hello? Any of my girls home? Annalee? Mary? Hermione?" My father's calls brought me out of the world of Claudia and Jamie and Michelangelo. They were about to figure out the secret of the Angel. But, oh, well. I'll most likely read it the next time Mom and Hermione go out without me.

After a moment or two, I decided not to respond to him. He was in the kitchen by now, and from the sound of it walking away from the door. Perfect. Silently, I stalked my prey. He had no idea anyone was home and it would be perfect. He walks into my sight and I lunge for my prey.

"Hi, Daddy!" I screamed as I jumped on his back.

"Annalee, you almost gave me a heart attack." He tried to look upset but he couldn't keep from laughing.The sound was wonderful, a deep chuckle that made my smile that much bigger. He picked me up and spun me around. "How's my little darling? Being good I hope. Your mother and sister are out?"

"Yeah, they went to get clothes for _Hermione's _new school." I couldn't help but sound a little dejected.

"Did you not want to go?**" **heasked softly, watching my face. **"**Or did they not invite you again?" He looked a little sad ashe asked about the second possibility.

"They didn't invite me." He lowered me slowly, "But I wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. I don't like shopping. You know that." I smiled trying to get him to smile. I hate it when Dad got sad.

I've always been more like my father. He is my role model. He puts up with Mom all the time. He remembers he has two kids. He's always there to make me feel better when I'm down.

It's funny really. I am very similar to how my mother was when she was in school. The nerdy, not popular type. Hermione on the other hand…well, she'd been popular and sporty.

Everybody had wanted to be Hermione. Everyone hung out around her and treated her like a god, but then the infamous 'switch' had happened. And mom had found out that Hermione was also smart. Mom made her drop her sports and focus on the extra activities that were offered when she 'became' a genius. She and I grew apart then.

And even though we're identical, by that point, we had started to look different. Her adult teeth grew in huge and gave her the appearance of a beaver. My hair tamed and curled naturally into beautiful ringlets. But that sucks for her. And this all added up made her even less popular than when she was pulled from sports. The constant attitude of 'I'm so much better than you', and 'I deserve everything' made her unpleasant to be around. Don't get me wrong, she's brilliant and better than most of the kids in school, but still, she's so…stuck up, to put it lightly.

"Want to make dinner, kiddo?" Daddy said, trying to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Sure. These pretzels are stale anyway." I started rummaging through the cupboards.

I love cooking with my dad. I love the fact he cares enough about me to do something with me. I connect with him better than anybody else. As long as I have him, I'm capable of getting through anything, and sometimes lack of anything, people throw at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Annalee. It's all J.K. Rowling's. **

**I don't think many of you were waiting for this to come out, but if you're upset, sorry about the wait, I couldn't figure out where to take this. Hope you like it. Let me know. Please review. And please no flames. **

Dad and I were in the process of cleaning up dinner when Mom and Hermione came home. They had a bag or two, odd for their shopping trips. It's usually more than that, especially when I go. I finished cleaning and then walked in to talk to Mom.

"Hey, can you take me out so I can grab some underwear? I just need a new pack. We can grab them on the way to shopping for school stuff." I lose most of my undergarments for some reason. Oh, well.

"Anna, dear, I don't know how we're getting there and I don't know if we'll have time." She was frazzled, her perfect hair falling out of its bindings.

"But, Mom," I can whine just as well as Hermione when I want to, "It would take about five minutes. I know the ones I want and everything."

"Annalee, I said I don't know. If you had responded when I asked if you wanted to come with us or needed us to grab anything, you should have said something then." She put her head in her hand. "And, anyway, I'm not sure I'm comfortable sending the two of you to this school. We don't know anything about this school. It could be a fraud for all we know. Magic? Really, Annalee, I expected you to know better."

"Why were you so excited about it before?" I was so confused. Just like my mother to backtrack.

"I didn't really think about it until I went shopping. I'm not sure what's going to happen. You'll just have to wait. If we don't go shopping for that school, we'll go get you your stuff. Okay?" She sounded defeated.

"Okay." She seemed excited before. What's the deal? I don't understand. I wonder what happened when they were out. I grabbed the book I was reading before and went upstairs. I could hear Dad walk into the living room.

"How was your day?" He asked Mom. I could imagine him sitting on the couch beside my mother and placing his strong arm around her.

"Long. I know I was so excited about them getting this amazing request, just one more way my girls were special. Then while we were out, I realized that I'm going to let my baby girls go away to this place I have no idea about where any countless number of things can happen to them." From my position on the stairs, I could hear her sobs.

"Martha, dear, you know it will be okay. We have time still. We can look into this whole boarding school thing." Dad's soothing voice drifted across the house.

"I already committed Hermione to them. I'm going to take care of Annalee's letter soon. I'm not going to refuse her going if Hermione is allowed to go." Wait. Double take. She's going to take care of my letter too? Because she wants it to be fair? Woah.

"Did you not ask Annalee to come with you today?" Dad sounded concerned.

"I did. Did she say I didn't? She must not have heard me. I thought I heard her tell me no. I will apologize when I see her." I was upset all afternoon because I can't hear? Wow. Oh well. I'll talk to her.

I finished my walk upstairs. Is all of what I don't get from my mother in my head? Do I imagine that my mother favors Hermione? This is odd. I slowly finished walking upstairs. I guess I should ask Hermione. I walked over to her door and knocked quietly. "Mom, I'm tired of talking to you. All you ask is if I think that Annalee hates you or not. Mom, I'm sick of it." She sounded tired but still whiney.

"Hermione, it's me. Not mom. Can I talk to you?" I waited for a response, counting in my head to keep my frustration down because we have barely talked, but she was already whining. But something about what she said didn't sit right.

"Oh, well, sure." I pushed the door open and looked around. I was rarely in her room. It was very different compared to mine. Mom had kind of taken over and covered it from floor to ceiling bookshelves all the way around the room excluding a small section for a small bed against the far wall. I kind of felt sorry for her. It didn't look like an eleven year olds room should have.

"Hermione, is it true that mom asks if I hate her? She actually talks about me?" The look she gave me could have killed me.

"Do you have to be all about you? You don't care about what I get, only that you didn't get something as nice. Yes, Mom cares about you, why wouldn't she? And when you're not around being so…angsty, she worries that you're rejecting her." She spat out. "Just go. You don't understand."

"And you're little miss perfect? You being the whiny obnoxious one who cries if I get something you get? You have no idea what the deal is. You have no right to tell me I'm wrong. You're a jerk too. You whine and Mom gives you whatever you want. You have no idea." I yelled. I was so sick of it. "I'm not dealing with you anymore. Be a jerk. Make my life worse. That's fine." I walked out of the room and slammed the door.

This was why I don't talk to my sister that often. Why did I think she would willingly talk to me and not yell and argue and make me the bad guy? She's the spoiled brat. I got to my room and opened the door. Is she? I mean what if I'm the one that just shoves everyone away and don't care what they think? Well, I am, but am I that much of a jerk? No. She can't be right. I'm not like that. I can't be. I've never done anything wrong. Hermione was the one who couldn't be happy with what she had. She had 

to take what I had too. I curled up in my pristine navy comforter and opened my book I had been reading before Mom and Hermione came home. I fell asleep thinking about how maybe if I ran away to that magic school I could be adventurous just like Claudia.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to my mother's screams. I turned my head and glanced at my alarm clock. 7:30 in the morning. _Great. Might as well go save my mother from the terrible._ I grabbed my dressing gown and slipped it on. I opened my door and could hear an unfamiliar voice trying to fight its way through my mother's screams.

"Please ma'am. You really don't have to yell. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was distinctly male but the overwhelming franticness coming from it made it crack.

My mother stopped screaming and promptly after I heard glass breaking. I decided time was of the essence and ran down the steps. "Mom, mom, calm down. Please, don't break anything else."

I stopped in the doorway of the living room. A man dressed in a mismatched three piece suit was standing in the middle of the room. Around his feet was a layer of soot that led all the way back to the fireplace. It really was an odd sight.

"Ma'am I implore that you stop these hysterics at once. I am not here to harm you. Professor Dumbledore sent me to escort you to Diagon Alley." he continued to try to talk reason into my mother. She wouldn't hear any of it. He finally noticed me. "Miss Granger, please, calm your mother. I have a letter from the Professor himself. Here, take it." He reached out towards me with a piece of paper in his hand.

I moved to take care of my mother first. "Mom, please, you have to calm down. Let's find out what he's here for. Okay?" I had at this point restrained her arms by her sides and looked her in the eye.

"Anna, how do we know he's okay?" She was fidgeting, looking past me and at the doors on either side of her.

I led her to the couch. "Just sit here for a moment okay? I'm going to talk to the man. It'll be okay." I let go of her wrists and turned to look at the man. "May I see this letter?" He cautiously handed it to me.

It was made of the same paper that the school letters were made of. I opened it hoping for no new secret messages to me.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Granger Family:

I am sorry for the last minute notification. This is Mr. Miller, a personal friend of mine. He is here to escort you to Diagon Alley seeing as school starts soon and you are need of supplies. Mr. Miller 

has my highest regards and will do his best to accommodate your needs. He knows his way around Wizarding London and can locate any of the supplies on your list.

Again, my regrets for not giving you earlier notice.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"Mr. Miller, I am so sorry for the poor welcome that you got when you arrived. Let me call my Father so he can come and negotiate times and such with you. If you can just give me a moment." I tried to be as courteous as I could. He nodded and I walked to the phone in the hall.

I picked up and dialed Dad's work. I sincerely hoped he wasn't in surgery again. Usually Thursdays were consultation days. Hopefully he didn't have an appointment right now. "Thank you for calling the Granger and Granger Dental Associates office. This is Emma speaking. Can I help you?" The chipper receptionist picked up.

"Hey, Emma, it's Annalee. Can I talk to Dad?" I was praying at this point that he didn't have an appointment right now.

There was hesitation on the other end of the line. "Sorry, Annalee, but your dad is getting ready to take care of a patient. Can I have him call you back?" She giggled at the finish of her statement.

"Well, it's kind of an emergency. Mom had an episode and there's an issue with this boarding school." I really hoped she was getting the idea.

"Yeah. Of course, Annalee. Let me see if I can get him okay?" she put the phone down, I could hear the thud.

I waited patiently. I knew she would have to try to catch Dad before he went in or I'd have to wait the half hour or so for him to be done. I held my breath. Finally, after thirty seconds of eternity, Dad picked up the phone. "Annalee, what's going on? Your mother should have been here ten minutes ago."

"Dad I know, but there was a hold up at home. Some guy sent by the school Hermione and I got accepted to is in our living room. He scared mom really bad and now she's panicking." I really hoped he could come home soon. "The guy wants to take us shopping so that we can get our supplies. Mom's not fit to take us anywhere."

"Anna, honey, we'll just have to cancel. Let me talk to the man and I'll see if we can reschedule. Can I talk to him now?" Dad seemed tired. It must be all this stress about the new school. "Anna, are you going?"

"Sorry I got a little distracted. I'll go get Mr. Miller for you." I turned to go get him, but he was turning the corner from the other room. "Here he is dad." I turned and handed the phone to Mr. Miller.

"Miss, how do I do this? I've never used one of these before. Fire is a much better way to communicate." He looked so perplexed. I giggled and took the receiver from him.

"Just a second Dad." I had to let him know that we hadn't forgotten him. I turned to Mr. Miller. "Okay, you talk in this end and listen through this end. It's like having a conversation."

"Okay…" he took the phone and started his conversation. "Hello, Mr. Granger? Yes this is Mr. Miller. Yes, I am very sorry about scaring your wife. You see I came by floo and didn't realize she would take it so poorly." He paused. "Yes, I was sent by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. Yes, I am here for your benefit. Oh, of course, if another day would be better that is no problem. When is best for you? Sunday? Of course, sir. I will arrive at 10 o'clock on Sunday. I can come in a better way next time. I promise. Yes, sorry about your wife sir. She is better. Yes, sir, you can talk to your daughter again. Sorry about everything, sir. Yes, sir. See you on Sunday, sir." He handed the phone back to me.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" I figured it was, but I figured I'd act like I wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, Anna. Mr. Miller is going to come back on Sunday. Hopefully he won't come by" he hesitated "floo again. I guess I'll have to learn what that is eventually for your and Hermione's sakes, but right now, I just don't want to know. Please get your mom better and in for work. I'm covering for her right now, but I won't be able to all day."

"Okay, Dad. I will. It sounds like she's up and moving now, so she shouldn't be much longer. Thanks for taking a minute to sort everything out." I felt bad that I was still keeping him.

"It's okay. I do need to get going. I have a patient waiting. I'll talk to you later." He sounded so weary.

"Talk to you later, Dad." I hung up the phone and turned to Mr. Miller. "May I ask a question before you leave?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?" He seemed very friendly. "I'll tell you as much as I can."

"What is transportation by floo?" I had heard him say something about it to Dad. "Does it have something to do with fireplaces? I mean, there was soot all over the carpet when you came in. And there are flues in chimneys aren't there?"

"Very good. Yes, each chimney has at least one flue. The floo network connects chimneys all over the world so that you can have fast and easy transportation." He seemed impressed that I had put two and two together.

"But with so many chimneys, how does it know which one to send you to?" I was hooked now. "And how come I can't access it? I mean, I've never tried, but I don't think the chimney will take me anywhere."

"Very right. There is floo powder which creates sets the magic in motion. I have a little in my pouch here." He indicated a royal blue silk bag that was peeking out of his jacket pocket. "Then, as distinctly as possible, tell the fire where you want to go. If your diction is off, it will not send you to the correct fire. Follow me?" I nodded totally drawn in by his talk of magic. "The Ministry of Magic controls who can be connected to the network. Dumbledore had to pull a few strings to get this house hooked up." He looked at his watch. "Well, young miss, I'm so glad we were able to talk, but I need to get going so that I can report back and let the Professor know of the change of plans. I will see you Sunday." And with that he walked out the front door.

I walked into the living room and found Mom getting her shoes on. "Annalee, thank you for taking care of everything for me. It's not every morning a man comes walking out of a green fire." She laughed.

"I'm glad you're better. Dad would like you to hurry to the office. He says he can't take care of all of your patients today." I really was relieved she was better. It was kind of scary when she wasn't responsive.

She walked over and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tonight, dear. Be good and don't get into trouble."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you tonight" with that she walked out of the room and out the door.


End file.
